


Show Time

by YourDailyMemeDelivery



Series: The Cutest Judge [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 4-H Dog Show AU, 4-H exhibitor Cole, Alive Cole Anderson, Cole shows Sumo, Dog Show Judge Connor, GOOD BOY SUMO, Gen, Hank likes Connor even more, M/M, Sumo had decided to be a good boy for Cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyMemeDelivery/pseuds/YourDailyMemeDelivery
Summary: Cole shows Sumo





	Show Time

**Author's Note:**

> Did some research on how to show dogs in 4-H so sorry for any mistakes. I mainly show equine and not dogs. Despite that fact enjoy!

”You’re gonna do great sport.” Hank put a reassuring hand on Cole’s shoulder.

Cole nodding his wide smile displaying the gap of a missing tooth that had fallen out a few days prior, “I know, dad.”

Hank nodded, feeling warm, ”You got him?” 

Cole nodded patting Sumo’s head as the Saint Bernard gave a soft ’boof’ in return, ”Yes.”

Hank smiled, ”Good, I’ll be right over when you’re done with your class alright?”

Cole rolled his eyes playfully and nodded, “Alright, dad.”

Hank chuckled and ruffled Cole’s hair a little causing him to groan, “Daddddd.” As he tried to fix his hair.

Hank so left to stand by the outside of the arena, where other parents and friends were, as they waited for the class to start. Hank felt a sense of pride at seeing his son as he saw him waiting patiently in the line up. The arena was portioned off, and the Lieutenant’s breath was taken away once he saw Connor enter the arena with a friendly air of confidence. 

Hank watched as Connor walked up to the exhibitor’s and talked with them for a brief moment, and asking if any had any questions for what they were about to do. Connor wishing all the exhibitor’s good luck, before he walked towards the middle.

One by one the exhibitor’s show numbers were announced, and each exhibitor went. Hank held his breath and prayed that Sumo would be on his best behavior as Cole was called up.

Hank filmed Cole’s part of the class and watched both Connor and how he was writing notes and scores on a sheet. Hank simultaneously watched as Cole went and stacked Sumo, by putting him into a square position. Cole had a little trouble lifting Sumo’s big paws and putting them in a position where they were aligned straight down the shoulders and both the front and back. 

Cole looked up at Connor when he was done stacking Sumo and relieved a nod of confirmation to go onto the next step in showmanship class. 

Connor watched as Cole gaited Sumo around the ring.. Cole made sure that Sumo wouldn’t get ahead of himself and start pulling himself forward. Cole seemed to have good control of Sumo and managed to keep the dog by his side in a controlled trot. Sumo sometimes moved ahead of Cole, but Cole managed to fix it immediately and without fuss.

With Connor’s nod, Cole went back into the line up, and set Sumo up for individual examination, while the final exhibitors went through the stacking and gaining process.

Hank couldn’t help but admire how calm, and sophisticated Connor was, but at the same time was friendly so the exhibitor’s wouldn’t feel intimidated. At least, that’s how it looked from his end.

Cole took a deep breath, as Connor walked over to him so that he could examine Sumo. Cole watched as Connor would pick up Sumo’s leg, and then place his hand along the back of Sumo for a feel of his confirmation.

“How you doing?” Connor asked, politely.

“Good.” Cole replied.

“Alright, I’ll be asking you a few questions.” Connor said and Cole nodded in response, trying to pull everything he had learned from his 4-H booklet.

“So this is a hard one, but I think you can handle this. Where is the occipital?” Connor asked.

Cole gulped, and tried remembering all the body parts that a dog had before he pointed to the top back half of Sumo’s head.

Connor smiled, “Good, and finally what showmanship style does a Saint Bernard fall into?”

Cole grinned as that was an easy one, “The working group”

Connor smiled “Thank you,” before he moved onto the next exhibitor.

Cole already liked Connor even though he had barely interacted with the man, he was friendly, while still maintaining a professional air around him, but most importantly, Cole could see he was genuine.

Soon both Cole and another exhibitor we're called into the ring to perform their pattern. Hank noticed that while Cole was doing his ’T’ shaped pattern of and going down and back along the rail a few times before coming back to the Judge, that Connor was paying equal attention to both of the exhibitors.

He felt better knowing that Connor wasn’t paying more or less attention to anyone else, and knew that even without knowing the guy completely, he liked him already.

Once everyone had done their pattern, Connor had everyone do a group gait before going back into the line up.

Cole and the four other exhibitors stood their nervously, as Connor tallied up the final points. Cole whispered to Sumo, “You were such a good boy, you’ll be getting lots of treats after this.”

Which earned an open mouthed dopey smile from Sumo.

Everyone was holding their breath, for the first years in the working group showmanship, all the exhibitors had done well.

The anxiety and anticipation in the arena was high, as they watched the judge hand over the final decision of placings to the announcer.

Hank took a deep breath when the announcer went.

“The finals results for class 84, working group showmanship first year junior are in. First place…..”


End file.
